The First Year: Muggleborn
by Thepottersandthepotternots
Summary: Lily Evans is a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and her childhood friend Severus are beginning school together where they meet the four boys that prove to be the bane of her existence. When she and Severus are separated can she handle this new school or will she fail to be the great witch she wants to desperately to become? (Based off the canon story.)
1. Lily and Severus

_**Again I don't own anything here this is J.K. Rowling's characters and world. This is purely fun and the only profit I intend to make is in the readers tears :')**_

"Mummy, I'm going to miss you," I said hugging her. She smiled and hugged me back gently.

"I'll miss you, sweetheart," She looked around. I knew my parents and I looked funny to them. I doubted any of them her even heard of jeans before.

"I want to go home," Petunia said wrinkling her nose. She was rather upset than our parents had forced her to come.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore I promise!" I said smiling "Then you can come and be a witch too!"

"Why would I want to be a freak?" She said. It was a name I'd grown used to hearing. The kids in primary school always called me awful names, but my own sister didn't even help me.

"You tell me. You were the one writing to him begging for him to change his mind about you anyways. Not that they'd want someone who's a neat freak."

"Girls that's enough," My father said gruffly.

"Say goodbye now, you won't see each other until Christmas you might as well end it on a good note."

"Bye Tuney," I said quietly.

"Goodbye," She said sharply. I gave my parents another hug.

"Lily!" I turned around at the sound of my name.

"Oh hello Severus!" he smiled and looked up at my parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He said giving my mom a hug and shaking my dads hand. "I'll watch after Lily I promise!"

"We know you will, Severus." My mother giggled. Petunia rolled her eyes.

"Just a freak like her." she mumbled.

"Lovely to see you too, Petunia." He grumbled letting his smile falter. She rolled her eyes and walked a little distance away. "Lily, we have to go. The train is about to leave."

"I love you!" I called again to my parents as I sped off after Severus. Although I was nervous, I did feel a little better that I had him with me.

The train was packed with kids. It was difficult looking for a compartment that wasn't full, but eventually we found an empty one towards the back of the train. From there we both waved at our parents as the train slowly pulled out of the station. I waved all the way until I couldn't see them anymore. I felt a little sad, but at that moment a feeling of overwhelming excitement, followed by a crippling fear.

"Um, Severus." He had been staring lazily out the window. He looked up and at me as if pulled from a day dream. "What if they made a mistake?" I said nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a crooked smile.

"I mean what if I'm not really a witch and they made a mistake." He burst out into laughter. I forced a chuckle out feeling a bit stupid.

"Lily you are a witch. No doubt about it okay." He said smiling. "I've seen you do magic, and it was awesome!" I smiled a little.

"I guess so." A boy opened the compartment.

"Oh, hi." He said as if he didn't notice us until he opened the door. He smiled really big and his dark hair was a little shaggy. Behind him stood another boy who had dark hair as well and glasses. "Can we sit here?" He asked

"Sure," I said smiling. Severus shrugged and looked out the window. After a few moments of silence the boy looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"Your hair looks like fire." He said.

"Oh uh thanks?" I said.

"My name's Sirius Black." he said holding out his hand to me. "This is James Potter

"I'm Lily, and this is Severus." I shook his hand that he next held out to Severus, who halfheartedly took it. The compartment grew quiet with nobody being sure what to say to one another. For a while we rode in silence, until a lady pushing a trolley came to the door.

"Anything from the trolley?" she asked sweetly.

"I'll buy you guys something if you want!" Sirius offered.

"I don't like sweets." Severus said bitterly. Sirius just shrugged and looked at me.

"I uh don't know what's good." Sirius slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Oh yeah I'm so sorry. Can I get three boxes of Bertie Botts Beans?" he handed her a couple of the sickle coins Severus had told me about.

"Every flavor? Like cherry and lemon?" I asked looking at the tall box.

"And grape and lime and grass and butterbeer!" I looked at James mortified. "And many more there are great flavors but I got a vomit one once," He grimanced. "Try them."

Tentatively I opened the box and pulled out a white bean. He smiled and nodded as I went to put it in my mouth. Severus watched out of the corner of his eyes has he pretended to stare out the window. I bit into the bean and was surprised as the sweet taste of marshmallow filled my mouth. A large smile broke across my mouth and I held out the box to Severus who made an ugly face and pretended I didn't offer it at all.

"Oh Severus don't act like that. Tuney would be proud." He pouted and continued to stare out the window. I however turned back to Sirius and James and we took turns eating one bean at a time. Eventually I got Severus to eat one, that he spit out immediately because it was pepper flavored. Sirius and James broke out into fits of laughter, I giggled slightly and then Severus started trying not to smile, but he refused anymore beans from that point on.

"So what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Sirius asked. "My entire family is Slytherin." At this Severus kind of sat up interested.

"Me too." He said smiling a little.

"I don't know if I want to be in Slytherin to be honest. My mother wants me to be."

"Oh?" Severus said "Why not? Slytherin is the best house." At this there was a bit of an awkward tension between them.

"I'd rather be in Gryffindor." Said James Proudly "That's my familys house." He smiled widely and puffed out his chest.

"What about you?" Sirius asked looking at me.

"I uh don't know. I mean Severus has told me about them, but I still don't know what I might be."

"What were your parents?" he asked curiously.

"Her parents are muggles." Severus said as if he should have known. Sirius kinda pursed his lips and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No it's fine," I blushed. "Are muggleborns not good wizards?" I asked kind of slowly.

"You seem like you're very good for a muggleborn." Severus said reassuringly.

"My mother says muggleborns aren't good but I don't understand why. There's a muggleborn in my village and I think they're just as good as purebloods!" Sirius said. Severus had a look on his face that said he might disagree.

"Of course muggleborns are great wizards," James said finally. "Any wizard can be good blood status doesn't really matter."

James handed Sirius a bean that he popped into his mouth. Almost instantly he began gagging and choaking on the little candy

"That was like fireplace ashes," he said with one more cough. "I want to be a Gryffindor," Severus made a little scoff but didn't say anything.

"Oh," I smiled but decided not to continue. Severus had told me that the were arrogant people and believed they were better than other people, and I could see where Sirius did fit into that crowd. Outside it had gotten dark and I could see fireflies flickering in the distance.

"Do you really think Slytherin is better than Gryffindor?" James asked Severus smirking. I could tell by the look on Severus' fac he took the question as a challenge.

"Yes it has produced the best wizards."

"You mean the wizards with the cleanest blood. You're a pure blood aren't you? Uh, your name was Snivilus right?"

"I-" Severus began indignantly but I stood up and he got quiet.

"You two should learn some manners!" I huffed. "That was uncalled for. You are very mean and should apologize at once?"

"Why we didn't do anything wrong?" Sirius said through fits of giggles.

"Come on, Severus. I know there's a better compartment that doesn't smell." I said turning and opening the door. He got up and followed me and as soon as I slammed the door both boys inside broke into fits of giggles. Severus and I walked a little ways and found another empty compartment and sat there for a little while in silence. Severus look actually hurt by what they said earlier so I leaned over and gave him a hug.

"We should change, Severus." I said. He looked up and smiled.

"Those guy seemed very full of themselves," he said angrily.

"Severus, let it go. You're better than that." I scolded. He shrugged never yielding his crooked smile and I followed him out of the compartment to change into our school robes. When I returned he was messing with his poorly done tie.

"Lily are you excited?" The train was slowing down to a stop.

"I'm nervous." I reached over and fixed his tie. He was smiling widely. He always seemed to be smiling.

"Don't be this is going to be exciting!" The train lurched to a stop and my stomach went with it and dread filled me completely. "Come on!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hallway and towards the door and finally onto a platform filled with other students pushing and shoving. I was here.

 _ **That was chapter one please leave comments and concerns for me this is my first fanfic to go online so I'm looking for helpful criticism.**_


	2. James and Sirius

**Okay chapter 2 YAY so the pov will change every chapter and the chapter names will always clearly tell who's POV it is.**

 **As always I'm not as fucking talented as J.K so I don't own any of these characters or the world in which they exist.**

As I left the train, the first thing I noticed was a very large man holding a lantern.

"First years!" he was screaming over the crowd. "First years this way!" I pushed my way through the crowd towards him. This was the only time in my life I was glad I had knobby elbows because I used them to make my way through the people better. Several other first years were standing near him by the time I got there and they all looked as terrified as I felt.

"Wow! Hi!" Sirius smiled in the lantern light. "You're the biggest man I have ever seen!" As the crowd behind us cleared out a group of kids all stood around him. Several gawked him as he walked so boldly up to the man. "My name is Sirius!" he said. The giant man chuckled a little and smiled.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. You can just call me Hagrid. I'm the gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. Follow me if you will." We followed him down a short path way lit by lanterns and as we approached the lake I could see many small boats lined up on the shore waiting for us. "Four students to a boat if you will!" I climbed into a boat and Sirius walked over and plopped down onto the seat beside me. The kid was so... fearless. It was unnerving. He smiled again and looked out to the castle.

"It's just like my mother said it would be." He almost whispered.

"My parents said it was pretty." I said back. Sirius swung is face around to look at me closely.

"Both of your parents went to Hogwarts?" he asked curiously. I opened my mouth to respond but he looked up behind me and waved frantically. "LILY! SEVERUS! OVER HERE!" he screamed in my ear. I turned to see them sit down into another boat and he shrugged. "I guess they didn't hear me." He leaned back against the boat and put his hands behind his head.

"You think they might be our friends?" I asked looking at him.

"Uh, yeah, why not?"

"Well we did act like jerks earlier." Sirius was about to say something when he looked up behind me.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Two girls had approached the boat. One stood behind the other and clutched to the others robe nervously, but the other girl stood as confident as she could, but there was a pink tint to her face.

"Of course!" Sirius said gesturing they sit in the front. "I'm-"

"Sirius." The girl in front finished. "The entire year knows." her friend nervously played with her hair and was doing her best to look everywhere except at me. "I'm Mary Macdonald. This is Lucinda." the shy girl waved and then went back to playing with her hair. "And who are you?"

"I'm James."

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy."

"It's just James."

"Whatever Jimmy." she jumped when the boat began to move forward across the water by itself. The water sparkled in the light of the lanterns attached to the boats and from the lit windows on the castle.

"What the hell is that!" Sirius shouted. Across the lake some ways away was a large object that lifted up out of the water and splashed back down.

"Don't worry! It's only the squid!" Shouted Hagrid to the many first years all shouting about the animal going to eat them. It was only then I noticed he was standing alone in one of the boats and that he hardly fit in by himself. Another splash further away showed that the squid had moved away from us. Mary and Lucinda whispered to one another giggling and more than once I heard them say Sirius.

We landed on shore and followed Hagrid up a set of stairs to a large set of doors. He smiled underneath his enormous beard and waited for all of us to make our way over to him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." He said dramatically swinging open the the doors. It opened into the largest room I had seen in my life. We all stood and gawked in amazement before suddenly Sirius darted forward.

"This is amazing! The chandelier must have a thousand candles on it. I walked in staring at it. It was the largest one I had ever seen, but maybe a thousand was an exaggeration. The rest of the students finally filed in behind us, and we slowly made out way to an middle aged woman standing at the top of a short stair case that ended in a pair of large doors.

"Welcome first years," She said "My name is Minerva McGonagall-"

"Hello Minerva! I'm Sirius Black." Everyone turned wide-eyed to Sirius. I looked at him, my eyes no doubt as big as saucers. He glanced at me smiling and frowned when he saw my face. "What?" I glanced quickly at her, then back to Sirius. "Oh!" He turned back to her and made a hand gesture towards me. "And this is James Potter." He smiled again back at me then stared at McGonagall waiting for her to continue.

"Um, hello." She said finally. "You'll do yourself wise to remember to address me as professor for the remainder of your time her Mr. Black. Now let me inform you all. In a moment you will be sorted into your houses. They are as follows, Gryffindor," Sirius nudged me slightly with his elbow "Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here you will attempt to earn points by participating in classes and such in a positive manner. However doing things such as breaking rules," Her eyes fixated on the two of us. "will cost you points. "Now are there any questions?"

"Um, yes." Sirius said raising his hand. I felt fear well up inside of me. "Is Gryffindor hard to become a member of? I want to be a Gryffindor and I just want to know what it takes to do so. Who decides?"

"Oh you will find out shortly." We entered a room where four tables sat and students all craned to see us as we slowly filed in. Sirius stepped in stride behind McGonagall without missing a step and I sped up to catch up with him marveling at the beautiful ceiling.

She lead us up to the front of the room where there was an elevated platform that had another table lined with teachers. In the center sat an old man withlong white hair and a beard that came down to his chest. He smiled widely at us and I knew at once that this was Albus Dumbledore. My father had said he was a good man and a bit... eccentric.

Hagrid came out not a moment later and seta stool in front of us with an old, beaten hat sitting on top. Everyone was staring at it expectantly, including the teachers. Suddenly the hat seemed to spring to life forming a deep crease and moving back and forth as if it were looking around. I had hardly taken in this event and was even more taken aback when it began to sing.

 ** _Hello to you one and all,  
Its a pleasure for me to see,  
So many people shirt and tall,  
And all happy as can be._**

 ** _Although my name you will not know,  
I'm here to help you out,  
Four places you could go,  
I'll tell you what they're about_**

 ** _Perhaps you are so brave,  
It's Gryffindor you seek,  
A wonderful path you may pave,  
Though it is not for the meek._**

 ** _Ravenclaw will take you on,  
That is smartest of the bunch,  
Those who do are hardly wrong,  
Even if it's only a hunch._**

 ** _The cunning can always find a home,  
And way to fit right in,  
With friends like these you'll never roam,  
No not if you're a Slytherin._**

 ** _And then for those oh so kind,  
With hearts that are just and true,  
It is Hufflepuff that you will find,  
A most befitting place for you._**

 ** _So have no fear of this or that,  
Its my job you see,  
I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,  
I'll tell you where you should be._**

The hall burst into applause and McGonagall waited patiently with a piece of parchment in her hand. After a few minutes of clapping she cleared her throat and addressed us.

"Now, when I call you're name you will come up and place the hat on your head."

"Um, professor?" Sirius shot his hand into the air and I felt the entire room have the air sucked out of it. "Can I volunteer to go first?" Ever set of eyes landed on Sirius. He looked at me and saw once more that I was staring at him in shock. No one seemed to believe the words had just left his mouth. A few student's started whispering throughout the hall.

"I'm sorry , but please wait your turn." she said finally after the shock had passed her.

"Yes, ma'am." He said nodding. He never stopped smiling in these situations.

"Okay then, Bertram Aubrey." A blonde boy slowly made his way to the front. I watched as he timidly put the hat on top of his head and after a few seconds it shouted loudly.

"Hufflepuff!" A table behind us erupted in applause and Bertram made his way quickly to a seat near the end of the table. The next boy, Avery was sorted into Slytherin, and then Ludovic Bagman was sorted into Hufflepuff as well.

"Sirius Black," McGonagall called looking directly at him

Sirius winked at me and strutted up towards the stool. He placed the hat on his head and the hat responded almost instantly.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table clapped loudly and a look of joy came across his face as he hopped down and sat down at the table eagerly. It was that simple. You just had to wear the hat for a moment. It was as simple as that and I wouldn't have to worry about proving I was brave the hat would know I was.

"Lily Evans," I looked up at the familiar name and realized I had missed a few students. She walked up the stairs with dignity but I could see the fear in her eyes when she turned and sat on the stool placing the hat on her head. The rest of her face didn't show a single emotion other than determination.

She sat there for a long time with the hat on her head, nearly 2 minutes. Determination wavered a few times into confusion, but she did her best to keep her face straight.

"Gryffindor!" He hat screamed suddenly. I jumped as it broke the silence and as she walked towards the clapping table she stared at the Severus kid. He looked shocked, almost betrayed. At first I wanted to laugh at this when it hit me.

What if I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor?

I only had one friend and that was Sirius. What if the hat put me somewhere like Hufflepuff? I mean I was sure I'd make more friends but Sirius was the only person that seemed actually cool so far. I looked up when some guy by the name of Lovegood was sorted into Raenclaw. The names were going by so fast now we were into the L's.

"Remus Lupin," I had to stay calm and just focus on being a Gryffindor. Lupin, a thin boy with light brown hair, was sent to Gryffindor too and sat down beside Lily across from Sirius.

"Mary MacDonald" I knew that was the girl from the boat. She wasted no time making her way up to the hat. In the light of the room I could see her hair was a deep black color and looked unruly.

"Gryffindor!" She sighed in relief and skipped off to the table giving and encouraging nod towards Lucinda.

Dorcas Meadows sat up there for at least a minute before being sorted into Ravenclaw, but a kid by the name of McNair was sorted into Hufflepuff almost instantly when the hat was placed on his head. Mulciber, a kid that had nearly knocked me over at the train station that morning was sorted into Slytherin which I found to be fitting.

My heart dropped into my stomach when instead of calling out the last names starting with N she called a boy named Peter Pettigrew, a mousy haired with pale skin, who marched right up to the hat rather stiffly. He was sorted into Gryffindor after five minutes of sitting on the stool. I silently prayed I would not be next. However I wasn't that lucky.

"James Potter," I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as I approached the hat. My palms were sweaty, and as I placed it on my hear I heard a voice begin to speak in my head.

"Oh, a Potter I see. Very talented wizarding family and you are no doubt the same." I realized it was the sorting hat. "I think Gryffindor would suit you nicely, but you would do very well in Slytherin as well."

"Not Slytherin," I thought frantically. "I'd rather be in Gryffindor please."

"Oh? Would you now?" He responded. "I think I rather agree with you."

"Gryffindor!" He screamed aloud. I felt relief wash over my body as I hopped off the stool and began to walk towards the table.

"You may want to take me back," I realized I had walked halfway there with the hat still on my head. I quickly returned it while quite a few giggles were exchanged at my expense. I took a seat beside Sirius who slapped me on the back.

"There was no doubt in my mind you'd join us." He said placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. She shook his off and scooted closer to Mary who was whispering in her ear excitedly. I missed another few students do to my sheer need to settle down but I watched as Evan Rosier went to sit with Avery at the Slytherin table.

"Severus Snape," Severus walked up the stairs and turned to sit on the stool, ignoring the wave that Sirius gave him when he looked over at the Gryffindor table. Lily watch his closely and I had a feeling she was hoping he would be sorted into Gryffindor with us. After about half a minute the sorting hat made it's decision.

"Slytherin." Severus had no emotion as he left the stool and made his way over to the Slytherin table. However, I saw Lily's posture fall.

"Hey don't worry, Evans. You can always be friends with us." Sirius said leaning on the table. She glared at him.

"Considering you're behavior I'm not sure I want to be friends with you." Lucinda almost fell as she sat down beside Mary. Mary subsequently turned and the two of them began chattering quietly in each others ear occasionally turning to Lily and saying something to her.

"Now if you all would please turn your attention to the Headmaster, he would like to say a few words before we begin the feast." McGonagall turned and went to sit at the table with the other teachers and Hagrid. Dumbledore rose up and looked at us all smiling widely. He seemed to be able to look at ever student at one time and after observing us for a few seconds he spoke loudly.

"Fragment, watermill, strange, lute." and then sat down. A few of the older students chuckled. I was so confused I didn't know whether to laugh or ask somebody what joke I missed. When I opened my mouth to finally ask what Sirius thought a sudden plethora of food appeared before us. Chicken legs, potatoes, carrots, corn, various fruits, cheeses, and so much more I didn't think I could tell what half of it was. I noticed that gold plates and forks had also appeared in front of all the student who seemed to all burst into conversations at once.

Sirius began telling Peter and I about his mothers cooking, which sounded rather unappetizing. As he continued to talk about her, I came to the conclusion that she was a rather unpleasant woman all around, but Sirius didn't seem to care. During the meal I also came to find that Lucinda wasn't as shy and I initially thought. She was very blonde in fact and talked so much to Mary that I finally came to realize they were friends outside of school.

Lily and Remus on the other hand sat and ate quietly without speaking much to anyone.

The biggest discovery I made during this meal was the amount of food that one 11 year old can eat if offered an unlimited amount in the first place. Sirius seemed to eat more than Peter and I combined. As we ate I came to discover that I actually like Peter as well. He was quiet, but still interesting and kept up with the conversation well, no matter what it was.

I stuffed myself so full of food that when desert came, I only managed a couple bits of ice cream. It seemed to be the general consensus but Sirius continued to eat until the food was completely taken away. Which was when Dumbledore stood up again to address everyone.

"Well student," he said softly, yet it seemed to carry through the room. "To those who are just coming for their first year, welcome to Hogwarts. To those returning, welcome back. As always this is a reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and Mr. Pringle would like to inform you all that magical trinkets and spells should not be used in the hallways between classes. I personally have eaten so much food that I would like to rest up for classes tomorrow. So prefects if you would please show the students to their dorms, I would like to fare you all a good evening."

The entire room burst into a flurry of movement as students all attempted to pile out of the door at once. Sirius and I followed the prefect who was not far away from us at the time. However, it was growing annoying that he kept shouting over and over that we should follow him. Peter stuck closely to the two of us and as we made our way out into the foyer once more the first years all gathered around the prefect waiting patiently for them all to join.

"Sirius," I looked over to see a blonde girl several years older than us. She was wearing a slytherin uniform and had a look of disapproval on her face. "You do know I will be writing to your mother to inform her of your house if you don't."

"Ah Cissy," He said smirking. "There is nothing like giving mother a heart attack every once in a while."

"Narcissa," Another girl appeared, who also was wearing a Slytherin uniform. She looked a lot like the blonde girl only slightly older and with light brown hair. "Come now we need to get the students back to their dorms." She looked over at Sirius who smiled at her. "Come to wreak havoc here now have you?"

"Of course. Oh this is my friend James by the way. James these are my cousins. Andromeda," The brunette shook my hand. "And Narcissa."

"Pleasure," She said simply. Andromeda waved at the boy herding first first year Gryffindors towards the stairs. He shy waved back.

"Dromeda," Narcissa hissed. "Don't be waving to that muggleborn," She whispered. "Come now," she practically dragged her away towards the Slytherin students wandering aimlessly near the stairs."

"They seem lovely," I said once they were out of earshot.

"Andromeda is. Narcissa has some reserves. Cissy is a couple years younger than her but she treats Dromeda like she's the younger one." Sirius said as he waved a a painting as we walked up the stairs. I saw Lily in the crowd gawking at the moving pictures. Life must have been boring as a muggleborn if moving paintings seemed amazing to you.

"I'm going to warn you, the stair cases move a lot." The prefect called out to us. However it wasn't long before we approached a large painting with a woman on it.

"Password," she asked in a bored tone.

"Hinkypunk," he said. "All of you will need to remember the password. It will be changed regularly and I will post it in the common room." The painting swung open to reveal a room behind it. "Watch your step as you enter." we followed him into a rather cozy room where many students were sitting around chatting about their summers.

There was a fireplace that had large cushy looking chairs and sofas filled with students.

"Okay boys and girls your dorms are up these stair cases, girls on your left, boy on your right. They are marks on the outside so you will know which room it is and your stuff is already sitting up there waiting for you. Do you have any questions?" every pair of eyes darted towards Sirius, who of course had his hand in the air. "Yes?"

"When is curfew?"

"Good question, you should all at least be here in the common room by 8 unless you have permission to be outside the dorm by a teacher. Anything else?"

"No that was it." he said stretching.

"Excellent you may go as you please." he turned and went towards the couch where some students made room for him to sit.

"Let's go look at our rooms." Mary said excitedly. The four girls, Mary, Lily, Lucinda, and one who I had missed when she was sorted at some point, ran up the stairs and out of sight

"I kinda want to see my room too." Peter said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well boys lets us no waste anymore time here." Sirius grabbed Peter and Remus, who at this point had not said a word to any of us, by the arms and lead the way up the stairs.

 **That was it for chapter two you guys thank you for the reviews they were very helpful and I would love if you left more since this chapter is now finished. The next chapter will be going into Sirius' pov to learn more about what he sees and feels about whats going on. Lots of love to you all.**


	3. Sirius' Window

_**This chapter we will explore more of Sirius' pov of what's going on and I've had a lot of people tell me they're excited about this chapter so I'm a little nervous about it but I'm going to go a head and set this up and I know what ship a lot of you are going to cry out but just remember this is canon guys so I'm following information that Rowling has given me because everything this story is based on is Hers**_

"I like it," Peter said as we entered the room. There were five four-poster beds with red blankets. James jumped onto the nearest one and bounced a few times.

"I like it," He said smiling. "Ah dude!" He picked up a couple ties and scarf sitting on top of his trunk and the other two made their way to their stuff.

"This is nice," Remus remarked. He sat down on the bed closest to the corner of the room. Peter flopped onto the bed near the middle of the room pushing on the mattress. My bed happened to be next to the largest window in the room. "Hey, Potter was your name correct?"

"Um, yeah." James said opening his trunk and beginning to put clothes into his dresser.

"So is your father Fleamont Potter? You know the guy that invented-"

"Sleekeazy's Hair Potion yes," He said before he could finish. "And yes we have attempted to use it on my hair as well. My mother comments all the time that my hair must have it's own magical properties." he pulled out a set of pajamas from his drawer and climbed onto his bed drawing the curtains.

"Why don't you just go to the bathroom?" Peter asked. He was on the way to the door with some clothes in hand as well.

"The bathroom is probably full of people," he said. He pulled the curtain back revealing his red, plaid pajamas. "Besides I'm tired and very full."

"Well, I for one don't have pajamas," I said pulling off my pants and unbuttoning my shirt. Remus appeared to be the only one really bothered by this. "I sleep in my boxers. If it's cold I'll wear a t-shirt, but it's not cold yet." I flopped down on my bed and smiled. James looked rather surprised, and so far that seemed to be what he always looked like. Peter shrugged and exited, and Remus was doing his best to look anywhere else.

"I am rather tired actually, so I think I will change like James did and get some sleep." Remus said pulling out some clothes and climbing up onto his bed. James leaned over and placed his glasses on his table and turned out his lamp. A moment later Remus' hand appeared and he shut out his light as well. I figured that Peter was likely to follow suit so I went ahead and shut off my light and that's when it hit me.

In the dimly lit room my eyes felt very heavy and my full stomach felt very comfortable. I heard Peter come in, and in moments his light was off as well and the room was so dark, and my bed was so comfortable in that moment, I drifted off to sleep before Peter was completely comfortable under his own blanket.

 **xxx**

I was never a heavy sleeper. So when the light from the window seemed to shift it woke me. I slowly managed to open my eyes and jumped a little at the sight of somebody standing in the window. At second glance I saw it was Remus.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, startling him. He breathed a small sigh and shut the curtain.

"Nothing," He whispered walking back to his bed. "Sorry to disturb you." He pulled his curtain shut and the room fell silent again. I rolled over and quickly fell back into a dreamless sleep.

 **xxx**

Peter gently woke me the next morning. I looked around and saw the sun was coming through the window. James was buttoning his shirt and Remus was already dressed and reading a few pieces of paper.

"By the looks of these" he said standing up and handing them back out to each of us. "We have all of our classes with the other first years. It's divided up by house. Our first class after breakfast is with the Hufflepuff students." James took his and ruffled his hair a bit.

"So we have the same schedules?" Peter said smiling.

"It appears to be that way," Remus replied handing me my paper. I pulled out a clean pair of underwear and did as Remus and James had done the night before climbing onto my bed.

"Well that means none of you better do anything to make me hate you." I said. I heard James snicker. "Well, James and Remus that is. Peter, I think you've already pissed me off." I said pulling the curtain back. He had a look of astonishment that melted as soon as he saw me smiling.

"You scared me there for a second." He said smiling. I hopped down and began to pull on my pants. James was fixing his tie and Peter pulling on his shoes. Remus was again trying to look anywhere but at me. James ran his hand through his hair again.

"You know James, I have a feeling that you're hair isn't actually messy and you make it look like that every morning." I said buttoning my pants. He looked up at me confused.

"What do you mean?" he ask and as he did he pushed his fingers through it as though he were feeling how messed up it was. Remus smirked at this and pulled on his shoes.

"Don't worry about that." Peter said smiling "I'm starved let's go down to breakfast."

"I'm not dressed yet!" I said urgently trying to button my shirt up.

"Well then you can catch up with us." James said. "You should try waking up earlier. Remus was up before I was. We'll save you a seat." He and Peter walked towards the door. "You coming, Remus?"

"I'll walk down with Sirius, so save me a seat too." James nodded and the two of them walked out of the dorm. We stood there in silence for a moment. Remus studied over his schedule as I noticed I was a hole of and began to unbuttoned my shirt.

"So," I said once I had it buttoned correctly. "How were the stars at 3 am?" I asked pulling on my socks.

"Lovely," He said shortly not looking up from his paper.

"Take a keen interest in astrology?" I asked. I was only trying to have a conversation to make it less... stiff in the room.

"Sirius is the dog star," He said finally looking up. "I also know that the Black family hold it as a traditional name."

"Yes," I said tying my shoe laces. "That is true."

"I also know that they are a prestigious pureblood family known to Slytherin house."

"That is also true." I said attempting to tie my tie. He picked up his transfiguration text book and placed it into his bag along with a few quills and a note book. "Do you know how to do this?" I asked after I had successfully knotted my tie wrong. He sighed and walked over to me. He was about the same height as me and it was only then I noticed that he had scars on his face. "How did-" He looked up at me as I began to ask but I felt like it was the one question that might not be appropriate.

"Hmm?" he asked finished it. He looked at me with these piercing green eyes and I froze. I didn't want to insult him. My brain fumbled over words to say. I didn't know how to describe the feeling that washed over me in that moment. There came this funny feeling that seemed to come off of him in waves.

"How did you know so much about my family?" I finally asked.

"Oh," He chuckled. "I read about them in a book once. It was brief however informative. You have a very traditional family, but it seems you don't follow that do you?" he smiled.

"Nope," I smiled back. With that I picked my bag up off of the ground and the two of us made our way down to the great hall.

Lily was sitting several seats away from James and Peter when we arrived. James was putting little pieces of cereal on a spoon and attempting to launch it into her hair. A few pieces had made it but he missed more than once.

"No," I said taking it from him. "You're doing it all wrong." I grabbed several pieces and launched them all at once so it rained cereal on her. James, Peter and I all burst out giggling, and Remus managed a smile as he loaded his plate full of bacon and eggs. Lily however didn't this it was funny and proceeded in turning to Mary and Lucinda and announcing loudly how she believed James and I to be ignorant prats.

As we ate Peter and James and I continued to flick cereal at people while Remus looked to be sure no teacher was watching, but after I had finished my second helping of eggs we decided it was best to go and begin to look for McGonagalls classroom.

Of course we didn't expect the castle to be so big.

"What do we do?" Peter asked. All around us older student were walking by quickly running up and down stairs and doing weird things to doors. We walked by a door that had a student telling it 'knock knock' jokes so it would open.

"Ask an older student," Remus said looking around. I spotted a boy who I thought looked like the prefect that lead us to our room the previous night. I pushed my way through the crowd towards him and noticed Andromeda standing there talking to him as well.

"Um, excuse me." The tall boy turned and looked down smiling. Andromeda looked away from me to hide her face. "Don't worry Dromeda I won't tell Cissy!" I said smiling. She looked really pink.

"Can I help you?" He asked "Oh you're the four first years. You guys are looked for McGonagall classroom aren't you?" I nodded. "If you go down that hallway and take a right" he said pointing to his left. "There should be the classroom. She'll let you in when it's time to begin class so there should be other first years outside waiting."

"Thank you every much! What is your name by the way I didn't catch it."

"Oh, I'm Ted Tonks. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." he said. I waved bye to Dromeda who was still very pink in the face and the four of us proceeded to shove our way down the hall. Remus lead the way since he was tallest and we all ended up making a sort of train by clutching onto each other robes. When we did make it we found the girls standing outside taking to one another in hushed tones, except Lily. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"You okay, Evans?" Remus asked as we got there. Lucinda and Mary looked up excitedly and begin whispering to one another looking over at him.

"Nervous is all." She replied shortly. She studied his face for a moment. One of the other girls gave a little cough and Lily sighed glancing at her. "Remus, I have to ask-" she was cut off when he looked at her. He gave her the look he had given me and I could see in her face what my reaction must have been. I could see she was searching for words.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh, I-I uh only meant to ask you if you would sit by me." She said nervously. The other girls began to giggle to one another and stopped whispering. Remus looked taken aback at this. He stood up straighter and glanced at the other girls.

"Sure, I will sit with you Evans." He said loudly. Lily's face turned pink and she refused to look at him.

"Thank you," she said stiffly. At this point McGonagall rounded the corner and opened her door.

"Good morning class," She said to us as we began to file in. The desks were set up in groups of two. James and Peter beat me in so they sat next to one another and I sat down next to a boy who's name was something like Umbry or Emberly. He looked at me and smiled nervously. "Now go ahead and say hello to the person you're sitting beside in case you didn't get to introduce yourselves yet. She said making her way to the front of the room.

"I already know you're name is Sirius," Said the boy beside me. "I'm Bertram, but you can call me Bert."

"It's nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand, which was more me moving his arm and him accepting that. He seemed to be rather shy.

"Now students. Transfiguration is by far one of the most complicated forms of magic. It requires a lot of discipline and focus." I couldn't help but notice her glance towards me and James at this statement. "Like so," She tapped a book that was sitting on her desk which twisted and bent into a small clock. "In this class I will teach you how to simply transform an object into another."

"Professor," I called raising my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" she had a look on her face that kind of told me this question wasn't going to be a smart idea.

"Will I learn how to transform myself into an animal? I think the name is like unimagi." I fumbled over the last word.

"Animagus, Mr. Black." She corrected. "No, that is a skill that you must learn under the guidance of the ministry. You must register with them to become one." She smiled. "However if you are adept at this skill I will recommend you to the ministry once you reach your seventh year. Now, can anyone tell me how you can stop and animagus?" Nobody raised their hands at the question and McGonagall looked around as though she might have expected this. "If you would please pull out your quills and prepare to take notes." The room filled with the sounds of shuffling papers and the slight tapping of quills against the ink wells. "Now I want you all to write down what you observe in detail."

"Wait, Professor." Remus raised his hand. "Would you like us to write details about the object before you transfigure it?"

"Oh, no." She smiled. "I'd be a little afraid to read them. Now is everyone ready?" She looked around at the attentive faces. "You may begin." as soon as she said begin her body morphed rather quickly and suddenly into a tabby cat. Several students gasped in awe and craned their necks to get a better look.

"Merlins beard," I heard James whisper. Remus kinda shook his head and began to write but Lily seemed shocked. I pulled myself together and began to write as many details about her as I could, not forgetting to mention how she jumped up onto her desk.

 **xxx**

"Can you imagine transforming into an animal?" Peter asked at lunch.

"I would be a dragon," I said nodding. "Or something equally awesome. James nodded in agreement.

"I would probably be something really lame. Like a chipmunk or mole." he said shoving chips into his mouth.

"I don't know what I would be," Peter said shrugging. He bit into a sandwich and choked on it a little bit. I laughed and then bit into my own sandwich.

"You'd be a unicorn considering you're so majestic." James said. At this both of us choked from trying to laugh while James snickered into his goblet. When I looked up Peter had his fork held up to his forehead and the three of us roared with laughter at his horn.

"What about you, Remus? What would you be?" I asked once I had calmed down. He looked up from his book for a split second.

"I wouldn't want to be an animagus. I'm quite comfortable being myself thank you." He said and continued to read.

"You know I think you'd be a bunny if you were." I said smiling. "You're so quiet and you seem quite gently, and-" He looked up and me and that feeling sot through me and landed like rocks in my stomach. His eyes stared at me breaking into my very soul. I suddenly could describe what Lily and I had experienced earlier when he gave us this look.

I was scared shitless. The way he looked at me cause my body to completely shut down in fear.

"You okay, Sirius?" James asked snapping me out of it. I looked at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I just got lost in thought there for a moment," I said shrugging it off. When I looked back at Remus he was reading.

 **xxx**

Our second class was our first flying lesson. All of the first years where outside and as soon as Lily saw Severus she walked away from Mary, who was in the middle of a story, to stand beside him during this lesson. After a few minutes a woman came marching across the lawn with a wagon pulling itself following behind her.

"Good morning class. You will address me as Madam or Madam Hooch." She barked before she had fully reached us. She had incredibly white hair that fell to her shoulders and as she walked by, I noticed she had striking yellow eyes. As she passed a broom came out of the wagon and landed beside each student.

"Now if you will all listen carefully we we talk about brooms. It is not an easy mode of transportation, but a practical one. Once you mount your broom it no longer is an object, but a part of you itself. Now, today we will be calling them and simply lifting off the ground. Stick your hand out over your broom like so," She held her arm over her own broom on the ground. "I want you all to very firmly say 'up'," as soon as the word left her mouth, the broom shot up to her hand. We all looked at her waiting for her to give the signal but she only stared back. After a few seconds a few of us realized she was waiting for us to begin.

"Up!" Shouted a voice before the others. I looked over to see Lily's broom move a little. A lot of people stared at her and she turned bright pink. "Up!" he said a little softer. She broom barely twitched.

"Up!" Severus shouted. His broom moved slightly under his hand. Suddenly everyone was shouting 'Up!' over and over. James was the first person to get a broom to come up to his hand. Shortly after all of the brooms were lifting up into the hands of the students. My broom came up after several vigorous tries. I looked up to see that Lily and Severus had already successfully called up their brooms.

"Now," Madam Hooch said loudly. "We're going to simply lift up into the air a few inches and touch back down a few times and I will dismiss class." She swung her leg over her broom. "Mount your brooms," She instructed. "At the mark of my whistle kick off of the ground hard. Then once I blow again lean forward just a little and you should touch back down. Ready?" She all gripped onto the brooms firmly. The high pitched screech of the whistle pierced my ears and I lifted up. Only a few of us did actually. James was hovering like a master, and Lily was gripping onto hers for dear life. Snape hovered beside her whispering to her and she smiled at him. Remus floated effortlessly but Peter only managed a small jump. After a few tries though everyone managed to get two or three inches off the ground.

"Well done," Madam Hooch said. "Now as I instructed lean forward slightly at the sound of the whistle and touch back down to earth. When the whistle blew James nudged me and instead of touching down I fell. Lucky for me, several student fell off of their brooms instead of having their feet land safely.

"You alright there, Black?" James said smiling and offering a hand to me.

"Better than you I suppose," I said smiling. At first he looked confused, but that changed when I reached for his hand and pretended to trip again. Only I maintained my footing and James face planted on the grass.

"Ah you broke my glasses," He said standing up and looking at the crack in the lenses.

"Oculus Reparo," Remus muttered point is hand at them. The glasses mended and cleaned themselves and James nodded in approval. The whistle blew and over and over we practiced lifting up and touching back down until Madam Hooch was sure that the majority of us ad gotten the hang of it.

"Be prepared to move some next Wednesday class. You are dismissed." She collected the brooms and we all dispersed.

 **xxx**

"I find it funny that our first day here we only had two classes," Peter remarked that evening. We were all dressed for bed, but not actually laying down as if to attempt to sleep yet.

"Well it's Wednesday. The other days usually consist of at least three. On Friday we have four!" James said. I stretched and reached down into my trunk.

"Anyone want a chocolate frog?" I asked.

"I would," Remus replied almost immediately. This surprised me.

"Here you go," I tossed on to him. "Peter? James?" Both of them shook their heads. "Remus, you want another?" I looked over to see him stuffing the frog in his mouth. He nodded and I tossed him the other. He wasted no time swallowing them.

"You like chocolate, Remus?" James smiled as we watched him lick the chocolate off his fingers. This seemed to embarrass him.

"Ah, I'm sorry I am very fond of it." He said "I don't get a lot of chocolate at my house."

"Well, you're more than welcome to my stash." I said throwing him another.

"Thank you," He said smiling. He ate this one with a little more dignity.

Soon enough the two of us had eaten enough to make our stomachs hurt. The four of us chatted long into the night about our first day here. As the night got longer Remus seemed to open up more, but we realized how late it was when we heard a snort from Peter who had fallen asleep.

"I suppose we should do the same," Remus said turning off his light. "Goodnight you two."

"Night." I muttered "Oh, Remus, one more thing. Did you want to sleep next to the window?" He looked and me and shook his head.

"No, I don't really." And with that I felt like I should not push it. I turned out my light and went to bed.

 _ **Well that's it for Chapter 2 and I barely finished 10 mins before I wanted to get it done phew. The next chapter will explore more about Remus and his quirks and maybe a little problem he might have? The reviews also encourage me to continue to write so thank you so much for that you guys! As always lots of love to you all**_


	4. Remus' Friends

"You know," Sirius said loudly one afternoon. "It's sunny outside." We glanced at the window and then turned back to our work. Sirius groaned and slipped off of his bed. We all watched as he literally rolled across the floor and stopped when be bumped into the foot of my bed.

"This essay is due on Monday," I said continuing to write. "Slughorn said that it was a very important grade. All you have to do is talk about my it's important to measure properly."

"Exactly it should only take a few minutes not all day!" He said looking over the foot of my bed at me. "I was done in five."

"You're probably going to fail it anyways," I sighed. "I could use a break though. What do you have in mind, Black?"

"Well, I have exploding snap and gobstones." James said. "We can play them in the courtyard."

"Alright let's go," Peter said jumping up. I followed behind him, but I wasn't feeling well.

As we played in the courtyard a lot of older kids looked disapproving of the exploding snap being so loud. Peter proved to be quite adept at gobstones but I wasn't really good at either. However Sirius proved to be terrible at exploding snap and refused to play it anymore so Peter and I play that.

"Lily! Severus!" Sirius shouted suddenly. He jumped up from his game of gobstones knocking them everywhere. "Do you guys want to play with us?" He asked them. Severus looked around nervously.

"What do you think, Severus?" Lily asked looking at him.

"I think we got off to a rough start." Sirius said. "We can try again if you like." Sirius offered.

"Um, okay." The two of them walked over and sat beside us. "I like gobstones!" he said.

"Peter's really good at them!" James said moving over.

"I'm not great but I still like to play." Severus said smiling finally.

"Will you show me how to play?" Lily asked.

"Watch Peter and Severus I'll explain as they play." I said. As Peter and Severus started I was amazed at how good Severus was at it. We played in the courtyard for hours and seeing Lily beat Peter at gobstones was the highlight of it all.

"So, Severus, how's the Slytherin house?" Peter asked after a while.

"There are a lot of great people there actually." he said. "You're cousins are nice." he said to Sirius.

"Cissy tends to be over bearing." Sirius said. "But she doesn't have the best intentions. She things anything less than pureblood isn't good enough."

"I'm a half-blood." Severus admitted. "You all would've made great Slytherins."

"The sorting hat almost put me in Slytherin. It took it a long time to make up it's mind." Peter said stretching. He was a little plump and his belly poked out slightly when he reached up.

"Well, it's a good thing that you weren't. I mean could you imagine being a Slytherin?" James laughed a little. Severus looked a little taken aback.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Severus asked a little angrily. "You're in Gryffindor. You scream 'Hey everyone look at me'. Lily's better than that and I think she deserves to be in a house better than the one she's stuck in with you four."

"Oh, don't get defensive, Snivellus." Sirius laughed. Peter turned to hide is laughter and I tried to maintain composure at the name.

"You said you wanted to try to be friends." Lily snapped at them.

"I didn't think he'd want to fight about which house is better. I mean come on, Lily, even you know that Gryffindor is the best house." James said smiling at Sirius.

"Well, he didn't start it you did. You really are nothing but bullies, all four of you." She huffed. "Let's go, Severus." He stood up and started to walk away.

"You know one day I'm going to be a better wizard than the rest of you." Severus said. He skulked behind Lily who had her nose turned up in the air. Sirius shrugged and looked back to his game.

"Don't you think that was rather insensitive?" I asked him. "I mean he and Lily were having fun until the two of you did that."

"He didn't have to take it like that." James said "Besides he blamed you too. Last time we talked to him he did that to us so, I don't think were going to be friends with him." I shrugged and let it go.

"You guys wanna sneak down to the kitchens and eat?" Sirius suggested. He dropped is cards and stood up. "Some of the older kids were talking about it earlier."

"We don't even know where the kitchens are though." Peter said.

"We can find it I'll bet." James said standing up. We gathered the games up and the four of us started wandering. I would say searching but it felt like we were just walking around. The hallways weren't over-packed like they were between classes. In fact I hadn't noticed how large they really were until now. A group of girls walked by giggling and Sirius stopped.

"Dromeda!" Sirius said smiling. One of them swung around quickly. She looked a little disheveled. "Do you know where the kitchens are?"

"Yeah," she pointed down a hallway near by. "Go down the stairs at the end of that hallway. It's not far from the Hufflepuff common room." She joined back with the group of girls who continued to whisper to her. As we made our way in the direction she said Ted Tonks turned the corner in front of us.

"Hey Ted!" James said smiling. Ted seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

"Life is magical isn't it boys?" He said before seeming to float down the hallway in the opposite direction.

As we were walking Peeves appeared around one of the corners.

"Ah, ickle firsties." he giggled. He started pelting us with pieces of chalk.

"Ouch! Stop!" Peter said when one pelted him in the eye.

Some how on our way we got seriously lost however. We started going up stairs to try to find something familiar but nothing was coming to memory. The walking was wearing me out. I was feeling sicker and sicker by the minute.

"Remus, you alright?" Peter asked after a while.

"Um, yeah I'm okay." I lied. James and Sirius turned to look at me.

"Are you sure? You look really pale." Sirius asked.

"You know. I think I'm going to go and find my way on my own and lay down for a bit." I said.

"We can walk back with you if you want." James offered.

"That's alright, uh, find the kitchens. Bring me something back." I said turning to scurry off.

"Okay, Remus." Peter said softly behind me. I started making my way down the halls as quick as I could. Eventually I turned and realized I wasn't far from McGonagals office. I somewhat stumbled into her room and she stood up immediately and ran to my aid.

"Mr. Lupin," she said frantically. "Here sit. If you can drink this do." She poured a cup of tea and set it down in front of me. I was sweating and out of breath. "I'll be back with Albus." she said hurriedly rushing out of her office. I saw her knock a chair over in her classroom as her robes furled around her as she ran off not even bothering to set the chair back up.

I didn't even try to pick up the cup she set before me. I knew I'd drop it.

It felt like years before they appeared behind me.

"Now Minerva, you must remain calm." Dumbledore said very quietly.

"I'm just nervous, Albus. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Now the only one at risk of being hurt is himself. Come now I know the perfect place to go." Together they stood me up.

"I'm sorry Professor," I said.

"None sense boy don't apologize." McGonagal said sternly. "We will ensure your safety as well as others."

They quietly swept me out of the castle, and off the grounds.


End file.
